


Poetry & Feelings - Acrid - Wattpad

by turtle_lizard



Series: Poetry of Turtlelizard [1]
Category: Emotions of a young adult
Genre: Anger, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Falling In Love, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Love, Multi, Pain, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_lizard/pseuds/turtle_lizard





	Poetry & Feelings - Acrid - Wattpad

You look to me as if I am the most beautiful thing in the world but I am aware of my flaws and think myself weak because of them You turn to me and whisper, "you could do no wrong" And I scoff and whisper, "you don't know what I've done" All of my pain wells up inside me and I am forced to hide it I am tired of being plastic for the sake of posterity I am tired of fighting the demon inside me I scare them away and they come back tenfold

And yet you, you came to me with your imperfections and your doubts, and your intricate mind  
and asked me, "What can I lose if I am with you?"  
Laughing at the question I answer seriously, "Your purity"

The look of shock upon your face almost overrode me with glee  
For I had wished to chase you away from me  
But such was not the case, with my _acrid_ stare and my horror filled eyes  
You took them away and gave me a soft loving gaze with hope in those eyes

For the first time in years I have never felt free  
and now you come along and set me aloft  
I know not what you wish from me but I know th wish for nothing but the stale _acrid_ sights I have seen to fade away with the time we spend together

Harm was never the answer, even though I bullied myself into thinking so

Sadness consumes me everyday, even though you try to take it away

Hatred flows through me, even as you soothe my soul

Agony as the wounds begin to fester, even though youve sewn my wounds shut

Hope where there was none, is what you have taught me Serenity in the darkness, is what you have brought me Happiness through sad times, is what you have shown me Anticipation for what is to come, is what you have given me 

If anyone asks I do care for you but even within my own mind you are too pure for the likes of me is how you will fall to the darkness in despair where no one crawls from


End file.
